Yugioh Season 6 : Ritual of The Millennium Spell Book
by Jesse M.E Gerrits
Summary: Three years after Atem left, Yugi Muto and his friend are getting ready for the next tournament Co hosted by Seto Kaiba & Maximillion Pegasus to promote the Grand Opening of Duel Academy. When the tournament begins, A new evil appears wielding the Spell Book that created the Millennium Items. Will Yugi and his friends be able to stop this evil ? (On Hiatus being Reworked/Retooled)
1. Prologue

Yugioh Season 6 : Ritual of The Millennium Spell Book

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note : <strong> Please read and review I worked really hard on this and It's something that I'm pretty proud of :D

**Disclamer : **I do not Own Yugioh if I did I'd be writing professionally

**Summary**

Three years after Atem left, Yugi Muto: The King of Games and his friend are getting ready for Battle City 3, the next tournament Co hosted by Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus to promote the Grand Opening of Duel Academy.

When the tournament begins, A new evil appears wielding the Spell Book that created the Millennium Items. Will Yugi and his friends be able to stop this evil without the help of the Pharaoh Atem and his Millennium Puzzle ? Only time will tell, But for Now It's Time To Duel !.

**Prologue**

5000 years ago in Egypt. Sorcerers played games with dark magic that threaten the world. Until a brave Pharaoh sealed the dark magic in seven items. The millennium items stay hidden for 5000 year until a young boy named Yugi Muto solved the millennium puzzle unleashing the shadow games on the world.

With the Pharaoh and friends that stood by him, Yugi defeated the evils that came at him. Once all of the evil were thought to be gone from the world. The Once Nameless Pharaoh Atem departed to the afterlife leaving the future of the world in his friends hands.

Atem's Story may be over but Yugi Muto's story is just beginning, 3 years have past since then and Now A new evil raises to challenge the King of games.

But without the Pharaoh to guide and help him, Will he be able to overcome the looming evil of an unknown foe that wields the very shadow magic he help the pharaoh try to lock away ?

Let us find out.

* * *

><p>We open on the Vally of the Kings near the sealed entrance of the unground cave where Ceremonial Duel took place.<p>

A strange petitee little girl was seen. She seemed around 15-16 years old. She was all smiles. Her blonde twin tails drooped on both sides of her head.

This girl's Name was Lilly Zwei

She had on a white sundress and Egyptian style sandals. She was humming along to the song that her iPod was playing as She sat cross legged on a big rock.

A ancient and powerful spell book laid beside her with the most noticeable trait of all millennium items on it, The eye of Eye of Wdjat, This was the lost item : The Millennium Spell book

She had finished off her look with a black version of the the 3rd generation duel disk (Gx version of a duel disk) hung on her arm deactivated and missing her deck which was in its deck box on her black belt.

She didn't know how they got these duel disks before they were released to the soon to be opened Duel Academy but she loved her employers for having them for the **Dark fire Gang **to use.

Someone very important who use to protect this place was suppose to show up when evil trespassers set foot on its land but since the Pharaoh had passed on, He was no where to be seen and she was getting feed up waiting.

She took out her phone and started to text someone and pushed send.

**"Guy Hasn't Shown Up Yet I'm Starting the Ritual" **

** - Lilly Zwei **

Her phone Dinged with a Reply

**He'll Show Up when he senses the Mystical Energies of the Circle. Are you sure that our master is ready to duel this person or should I ask will your body hold out long enough for master to Win the duel ? She is a powerful deity your very soul might be ****shredded to pieces and sent to the lowest level of the shadow realm once she's in control and You didn't seem to do the training as long as the rest of us, Lilly-chan. I'm kinda worried for you. **

** - Shiro Senpai :D **

Lilly read the message and thought about her reply. It was true that she didn't do the training as long as her senpais but that was because she advanced through the training very damn quickly. She didn't blame Shiro senpai for doubting her. He did have a bit of a crush on her, not that there was much to like about her.

In truth she kinda doubted herself too but that was something she wasn't going to admit out loud or through text. She knew she had assemble a strong deck for their master to use but she didn't know if She would win with it.

she typed out the reply message and sent it.

**"I'll be find senpai, wasn't it a wise choice for me to be the first one she used as a host ? I got the overall best ****scores in bonding and if the Ritual works we'll have the puzzle to help find us finally give our master a stubble permit host plus we'll have the Ring to separate the failures if something goes wrong. **

**- Lilly Zwei **

Lilly didn't feel like seeing the Reply txt so she put her phone away and slipped her deck into her Duel disk which made a sound signalling that it was ready to use to duel with.

She got up off the Big rock and proceeded to retrieve a extra spell card from the deck box on her belt. As she pull the spell card in her duel disk.

She yelled in High pitched childish voice

"I Activate The Field Spell "Millennium Circle"

At the extact moment she activated the spell card, A wave of shadow magic erupted from the the outline of a magic circle around her that glowed a yellowish gold colour.

In the middle of the Circle, The Outline of Eye of Wdjat appeared.

"Oh My God, This is too kool" Lilly said excitedly

A man's voice from behind her Replied with venom in his tone

"Why Have you come here girl, The Millennium Items are lost and the shadow games are over, Why would you create a duel monsters card version of the famed Millennium magic circle was the same as that the late pharaoh's sorcerers used to create the items is some deadly magic if you handle it wrongly as it was based on the seal of the seal of orichalcos. your'll loose your mortal soul and Another thing how could you find the Millennium Spell Book it was hidden away where no mortal could find it."

The Clouds in the sky darken as the purplish glow of the shadow realm threaten to open right above the circle it was then that moment, The girl known as Lilly turned around to face the man but there was something different about her appearance.

He gasped there was no point in him getting an answer now, he knew It was someone or something else from the girl before.

Her eyes had turned black and her hair had turned orange like a flame.

Her bust had grown a little fuller probably by a few cup sizes and she was taller then a few minutes ago.

Once it looked like her appearance was stable she walked to the end of the millennium circle and placed the Millennium spell book down gently.

Returning to her spot just across the man facing her. she bent over and smooth out her sundress. She flashed him a cruel smile.

And then.

** Ah~ **

She said. It was a high-pitched voice that was difficult to make out, the voice which he had heard earlier.

And once again,

** Ahh **

She spoke. The pitch of her voice became a little lower. And it became easier to make out. While Lilly was speaking in her low voice, for some reason, it sounded like a completely different person.

And then, once again, _ahh_, she changed the pitch of her voice,

** Something like this I think... **

She said.

At that moment, she was already using a voice that was very much different from Lilly. Expression. And her atmosphere as well.

That Lilly who was not like Lilly looked down at him. Her face looked down at him.

And then

She Spoke to him like she knew him from somewhere.

** Ah,Shadi. It's been a while, Hasn't It ? Do you remember me ? **

Something clicked in Shadi's mind, A Faded image of a Black haired girl with Soulless eyes and a wicked smile, covered in blood came to his vision replacing the orange haired version of Lilly standing in front of him for a fraction of a second then reverted back to the Lilly it was before.

He grimaced as he choked on her name or one of her many names/titles she went by.

"The Blood stained wicked witch"

She gave him a stiff laugh

** So you do remember me ? **

"Y-yes, yes I do."

It was strange for Shadi to be scared after all he was one of Pharaoh Atem's most loyal and guardians. He had went up against Zorc the dark one and took a blast that vaporized him and still here his spirt was ever eager to serve his king, he had never wavered but Now a 15 year old little girl had made him scared.

Pathetic.

He fell to his knees remembering flashes of suppressed memories. Scenes of children getting murdered in front of him. He looked up at Lilly, the current vessel of the Blood stained wicked witch with hateful eyes and growled

"What Do you want from Me Monster ?"

"**A Simple Shadow Game. Nothing more, Nothing Less" **Lilly replied with a sick grin on her face, Bring her duel disk to its rightful position.

"Fine, I will play your Shadow game to protect The world and its Hope the young boy yugi from your evil, Witch !"

Shadi Yelled as a DiaDhank like version of a duel disk appeared on his arm complete with a deck already inserted in it.

"Let's Duel" They both cried as they proceeded to draw their cards.


	2. Meeting Yugi

Yugioh Season 6 : Ritual of The Millennium Spell Book

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

" Meeting Yugi Muto, King of Games "

*Ding Ding Ding*

The sound of a bell was heard as a small boy ran out the door of a game shop. His mother yelling after him to slow down. A chuckle was heard from the store's counter.

Where a young man around 18 to 21 years old sat.

He had tri colored hair that was mainly black with gold bangs and the tips were red. It was in a star like shape.

His eyes were wide amethyst that made him look a little younger then he was. He was wearing his trademark black linen shirt and a half heart necklace that had the letters "T.G" engraved on it, several pieces of wrist-chains along with a pair of leather pants.

The young man was Yugi Muto, Grandson of Dr. Solomon Muto and rival of Kaiba Corp C.E.O: Seto Kaiba.

Yugi was working in his grandfather's game shop. The shop had gotten more costumers over the year because Yugi was known as the King of Games.

Yugi's fame case more people to come and met him, and his grandfather decided to make a business out of it. In order to get an autograph from the King of Game, people had to buy something. Yugi was humming to himself the opening of a poplar anime as the shop door opened.

"Hello and welcome to Kame Game Shop" Yugi said looking up to see a pretty girl a few years younger then him smiling a shy smile.

The girl twirled a strand of her hair nervously as she hesitantly asked "U-Um are you Yugi Muto ? Cause I need to ask him something "

Yugi stared at the girl trying to figure out why she looked familiar. He thought she had to be around 2 years younger then him, She had medium length blueish sliver hair poking out from under a round white hat and light blue childish eyes. She also had on a collared, purple accented long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a short white skirt and purple boots. Behind her she had a short black suitcase with a long handle and wheels so she could wheel it around.

'_It probably either has clothes or a duel disk in it, I wonder if she just moved here or If she's one of the people Kaiba has in town for his press conference later' _Yugi thought as he got out from behind the counter.

"Yes I'm Yugi Muto, The king of games but right now I'm a lonely game shop worker" Yugi replied smiling to the girl as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Y-yes I found you, I'm Amane Bakura but you can call me Ama-chan since we are now acquainted" Amane said as bowed before she shook Yugi's hand.

"Wait ! What ? Your related to Bakura !" Yugi said stunned at the girl.

"Yep I'm Ryo's Imouto, It's a long story but in short Our parents faked my death so that evil Ring Spirt Ryo would get possessed by couldn't hurt me but I read in the last letter my papa send that Ryo doesn't have the ring anymore and seems to be normal so he asked if Me and Mum would finally come home and as you can see from me standing here, We said yes."

Amane said with a sad look on her face. '_It killed me not see my brother but i was too afraid of the Ring's Spirt_'

"Oh well that's something else, I really don't know what to say but why come to me ? wouldn't you want to see your brother after all this time ?" Yugi questioned while rubbing the back of his head.

"T-To b-b-b-be honest I'm kinda scared of what he'll say and if he'll hate me for not supporting him through his trails of wielding that accursed ring but I came to ask you to allow me to stay here until I-I'm ready to face him so what do you say y-y-yugi ?"

Amane stuttered embarrassed at how shy and timid she was being. '_I need to stop being so afraid from what I can tell yugi seems like an ok guy and if he says yes I'm going to have to get over being this shy around him..._'

Yugi looked at the girl with a kind but reserved look that said to Amane "Please give me more information ?"

Amane smiled she saw pictures of Him from Duelist kingdom, Battle City and The KC Grand Pre. She didn't know if it was her connection to the host of the millennium Ring or her own secret skills she gained from the ace of her Deck but she could always tell Yugi and the Pharaoh apart in the Pictures from the events but looking at yugi now, He looked different from the picture she remembered looking at from duelist kingdom aftermath press conference. He was a lot more mature, He was a lot taller and he looked more like what the pharaoh would look like while he was in control of their body. Yugi though still had those soft eyes that Amane always liked cause they would remind her of her own.

Taking a breath, Amane continued speaking finding herself staring in Yugi's amethyst eyes, a faint pink blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I-I'm S-Sorry if that's a little to forward, I just don't think I'm ready to hear if my brother hates me and Mum is going ahead to smooth things over with their relationship and having me there might be a little too much for him, You see my brother thinks that our mum left our papa and him because of my "death", He doesn't know the real truth that she left to raise me in secret." I know Ryo will forgive Mum because of how nice he is but I don't think He'll forgive me, We had a really bad fight about the ring before I "died" and we both said some hurtful things, Me more then Him so I don't think He'll want to see me after all these years but to tell that bit I might as well tell you the whole story "

Tears came to Amane's eyes she remembered Everything.'_We were young robbed of a proper childhood growing up together because of him, That damn demon Zorc poessing that damn ring making my brother do those horrible things to his friends, almost to me. _'


	3. Amane Bakura's Bio

**Yugioh Season 6 : Ritual of The Millennium Spell Book**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong> : So Heres a Character Description, Imma do these for New and Returning Characters All Throughout this Story so you guys have a better Understanding of them and for the Returning Characters How they've Changed in the 3 years since The Ceremony Duel. First One Up Is Amane Bakura, Who I hope will become a Favourite I have some big plans for her as You will see in starting In chapter 5 or 6

**Minor spoilers** Ahead for The Alias Amane takes on to interact with her brother Ryo until she gets enough courage to tell him that she's alive and is his sister Amane.

**Disclaimer**: I do Not own Yugioh if I did I wouldn't be writing this ...

* * *

><p><strong>AMANE BAKURA <strong>

* * *

><p>Personal Info<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Bakura Amane<p>

Amane means Heavenly Sound while Bakura means _Thunderbolt _

Characters:獏良 天音

Nickname: Ama-Chan (as Herself ) Yami Ama-Chan (when her Yami takes control)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birth Date: September 2nd

Height:133 cm

Weight:34 kg

Three sizes:B65/W52/H59

Blood type:AB

Place of Origin:Japan

Hair colour: Blueish Sliver (Currently), Black with sliver tips of her bangs (when her Yami is in control or she needs to use it for her alias it is slightly more sliver if thats the case)

Eye colour:light blue/dullish blue

Likes: Her brother, Her friends, Noah Kaiba (Crush), Reading and Writing

Dislikes: Yami Bakura, Zorc, Seto Kaiba's Attitude, People who Insult her Brother or Her Friends

Deck : Bujin/fiends but hinted to be an variation with the Wicked Gods thrown in.

Schooling : Current Story : Domino High School

Possible Sequel Story : Duel Academy

* * *

><p><strong>Appearance<strong>

* * *

><p>As her Normal Self - Amane has the trade mark Bakura hair but unlike her brother its more manageable and can be shoved under a hat if need be. She had pink hair when she was 7 years but now it has turned a light bluish sliver like Ryo's was before his ordeal with the millennium Ring.<p>

People often tell her that she looks a lot like Illyasviel von Einzbern from the fate series but with a bit bigger bust. She is kinda short but tries to look taller by standing on her tip toes while facing taller people in duels.

She has a thing for wearing leggings or tights with most of her outfits. She also tends to wear fishnets and booty shorts and a low cut top during duels with guys like Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor to throw off their games with sex appeal.

As her fake identity, Aveline Garner - She asks her Yami to alter her hair to black with the tips of her bangs sliver, She then dons a black fedora hat and some bracelets borrowed from Yugi.

She usually wears some of Tea's old clothes or the Uniform of Domino High. To keep up the act, she wears black contacts lens to hid her rare childish light blue eyes from her older brother who could tell it was her by the feeling he would get from seeing that shade of light blue.

As Yami Amane - She looks exactly like she does when her original personality is in control besides minor physical changes such as her hair turns a darker messy black with sliver mixed about.

Her eyes going dull & clouded and her tone of voice dipping a few pitches deeper.

A Dark aura appears around her that looks like black flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Personality<strong>

* * *

><p>Amane is usually cheerful and outgoing, upbeat and generally exhibits a positive attitude but she can be really timid and developments a studded when she means new people for the first time. After a few minutes depending on the other person Amane eases into a friendly demeanor, she is easy to talk to and tends to be playful and mischievous with her friends, causally flirting with Yugi and the other male members of their friends to get a reaction out of Tea, Serenity, Mai and Rebecca.<p>

When Handling Seto Kaiba's insults she can be kinda scary but she also can throw a witty comeback to the rich boy that can shut him up for a few minutes which makes both Mokuba & Noah Kaiba very interested in her.

She is also very Calm while duelling but She tends to over react when she's not if she thinks she did something to upset her older brother which leads into her adapting a fake identity to see if he's not mad over her fake death.

When she gets too caught up in a duel she becomes cold and adapts a more harsher personality that is a sorta Yami to her but the two personalities barley interact besides when Amane wants to alter her hair colour.

They are aware of each other and can remember most events the other experiences but Yami Amane does hid certain things from her like her real purpose. Amane isn't worried though cause unlike most Yami, Her's does care for her even if its in a Yandere way Even if she did care she knows that theirs nothing that she can do because this personality was created from the effects of the Millennium Ring's Soul dividing ability.

Yami Amane can be comparable with Yami bakura but she can be just as sadistic as Yami Mark as the story progresses.

As of Chapter 5 Only Yugi, Tea and Ryo know of Her Yami's existence.

* * *

><p>Amane and Ryo's Past will be Revealed in Chapter 2, Please stay Tuned<p> 


	4. The Past Revealed p1 rough draft

Yugioh Season 6 : Ritual of The Millennium Spell Book

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>** : **I do not Own Yugioh if I did I'd be writing professional original works and not writing on here about universes and Characters I love and can't get enough offf...

**Author's Note :** I'm posting this now so that I can get feed back even know it's kinda 70% I kinda have writers block right now but I'm already working on chapter three which is kind of a attempted at introducing a few original characters but lucky for me its also going to be where I show Noah Kaiba and Amane's first meeting happens, yes I've changed the timeline a little bit as you will see with this chapter

In my version Amane doesn't die when she's seven she "dies" a little older and closer to the events of season 0/the manga and with me adding new arc types and author created cards into the cannon a lot earlier then when they were made I had a little bit of a head cannon that Ryo Bakura was pretty good at duel monsters and ran a version of a lightsworns deck before Amane's death but his grief over it made him start not being as good.

Which I'm using to explain how Yami Bakura was able to have a pretty good duel with Yugi when he possessed and overrided tristan's body, it never made much sense to me but hey I'm somewhat of a casual yugioh fan

I always thought that it was Bakura who had more skill as a duelist then yami bakura but because of Amane's death he never used his talents so Yami Bakura inherited them.

Also in this three to four part flashback series of chapters, You will see Ryo's Resolve to start playing a more occult based deck.

This now Brings up a question do you guys want him to go back to running lightsworns or something else when he finds out that his sister is alive ?

Also For those who are asking why I'm giving a lot of background on Ryo and Amane's childhood right now. There are two reasons

1. So that You guys can get a handle on Amane and so that you get use to my version of bakura, hopefully he's not to Occ for you guys but hopefully the flashback leaves him were he was characterized in his first appearance in the cannon.

2. So that I can plan out the post series stuff a lot and figure out how to tool some of Yugioh R into what I loosely have planned. Which means Fellow Canadians get ready Bandit Keith in a semi big Role in this fan fiction

In America !

So start getting hyped for his return because theres going to be some twists in what he's been up to since being a lost soul in the Walking the Dragons arc.

Ps. I wanna know if people are liking it so far so drop a review on either Amane's character Bio or The first Chapter. Next after this is both Bakura's and Yugi's Character Bios for the three years time skip the present stuff of this fan fiction is set in and then Chapter 3 "The past Revealed part 2 : Junior Championships, Brother vs Sister...Wait what ?"

**Chapter 2 (Preview)**

" The Past Revealed Part 1 : "Presents and Personality"

* * *

><p>4 years later...<p>

"Ryo ! ...Onii-chan !... Onii-chan, I'm bored Play with me !" An 11 year old Amane Bakura complained with a pout with one of those cute anime little sister pouts where they puffed out there cheeks in a huff.

He chuckled at his sister's appearance after her little pouting fit put her blueish sliver hair into a mess.

Her bangs Hung down in her face hiding her left eye while while the whole right side of her hair stuck up in a crazy way.

_'Thank u Ama-chan for making me laugh, I needed that' _Ryo thought as he watched her try to fix her hair.

"Not now Ama-chan, I'm busy trying to study for the test i have to take on my first day at the new school mum and dad transferred me too, I need to make a good impression or they might really come to believe that I put my friends into a coma and throw me in jail or even a insane asylum, So run along why don't you try duelling Mum aren't you 1-3-5 against her and thats even without playing with the Special Card Dad got you from Egypt "

Ryo said with a gentle smile but Amane could hear the sadness and bitter pain coming off his voice. This was the forth time a group of his friends had slipped into comas.

There were three times prior to this that Ryo friends had mysteriously slipped into a un wake able coma that seemed like their very soul was missing and Ryo didn't know why even when he cried during the police questioning him and then after at home while their father gave him a hard time.

Amane got up her position on the ground and hugged her brother carefully not to stab herself on the Millennium Ring's pointy bangles as she whispered

"I'm sorry onii-chan, I shoulda known that you were hurting, I'll leave you alone but promise me we'll play later, I will go and duel mum thanks for the idea, Ryo 3"

Amane smiled a big smile that lighten up Ryo's mood as Ryo replied petting her Blueish sliver hair with a gentle smirk, She always loved when he smiled like that.

"Yeah Ama-chan, We'll play later but when we do I wanna test my lightsworns against your special card. I've been wanting see if I built a deck good enough to enter the Junior Championship next month and the only way I can think of to test it is if can stand my own against an over powered card like **The Wicked Avatar **would prove that so what do you say me out Ama-chan ?!"

Ryo stopped petting Amane's head, he had gotten excited and almost hit it by accident. He waited for her to playfully hit him back but the hit never came instead he was met with with a soulless cold stare from Amane's now dull looking eyes.

'Fuck !' Ryo thought bitterly.

He Imminently that he knew he had just messed up.

he then face palmed at how dumb he was just now but he had to allow himself a little leeway in how bad he felt for trigging this change in his sister, She had been doing good for the last few years. So good in fact that he thought the effects of his Millennium Ring's soul splitting ability had wore off.

That Somehow her soul had recovered and was joined again but it was to be This confirmed that the ability was permit.

'_Damn It I thought my ring had reversed what i did while responding to my cries back then but it appears it didn't_.'

Ryo thought even more bitter then a few seconds ago as he felt a pit in his stomach form.

With all his wheel power. He willed himself out of his thoughts and self pity, turning head to face his sister looking at her hair lifted up while becoming more messy with every passing second.

The ends of her bangs were now blueish sliver part left, the rest had turned pitch black. A dark aura started to form around her that looked like fire.

The sweet tone of her voice that he loved so much turned a deeper by a few tones and a lot more darker. her eyes were clouded over like she was a doll with soulless orbs that stared into your very soul.

Ryo shivered he didn't think it was possible for his sister to look so cold and hateful.

This was Amane's second personality that would take control when she would feel strongly during a duel or while someone challenged a limit she put on herself or the goal that she was striving towards.

This was the personality his ring created, **No ! **what He created. The ring just reacted to his feelings for getting a ring instead of a badass card.

He cursed his 9 year old self for over reacting that much.

The stares Ryo was getting now from said personality made Ryo want to run away, his skin was crawling as he struggle to replied

" I-I-I-I think you could put up a alright fight but it's all up to luck Amane-San."

Yami Amane clicked in shivered he was never good when this personality showed itself.

Sure he had problems with the spirt of the millennium ring whispering in his ears sometimes but too his knowledge and from what he heard from his sister, he had never acted like a different person to her in the last four years he had his ring.

So he was almost certain that the spirt that was poessing his ring was too weak to take control of his body but he had his suspicions that the comas were somehow connected to the spirt but that was a problem for another day.

This was a Problem that he had to face ring now and it scared him. He had no idea what to do.

Unlike the spirt of the millennium ring which he had a somewhat educated guess on what it was about but this he had no idea.

Realizing that Ryo wasn't going to elaborate further, Yami Amane Stared at him with the now clouded dull blue eyes of her host more intensely

She wanted to duel him and see if she could gain the rights to the millennium ring to locate the other two Wicked Gods.

_'She's sizing me up and probably thinking about how to say counter my point but considering that it knows my deck is way out of my sister's current deck's league even if she did use The Wicked God Avatar in our duel, she'd probably still lose'_

He thought for a second then it then accrued to him that he knew next to nothing about what this second personality of his sister would do or how dangerous it was or what it's Intentions for his sister were or even what sex this personality was.

_'I hope Amane is ok right now hopefully this personality doesn't hurt her to take control of her body. Hm, I know I asked her before what genre her second personality was and she had answered that it was female but her voice was deepish and sounded kinda distorted so I have my doubts about it...She does say my name with kun at the end though so that might help me figure it out or not I dunno..' _Ryo Thought to himself.

Yami Amane's voice broke him from his thoughts. "I'm Not going to hurt her or do anything crazy, It may be a shock to you but I love my little host but then again we are just two pieces of the same original soul~"

she had a twisted little smug smile on her face as Ryo looked at her nodding his head for her continued.

" My dream is to track down the other two and have a deck strong enough to be able to support all three of the Wicked Gods so that She can show your father that she found all three of them, anyway I was wonder right now if we duelled and I used Avatar in Amane's deck. Your lightsworns deck would beat it in a few turns Wouldn't it, Ryo-kun ?"

" I think That's a good assessment, Yes I think I would win but I can't tell you how much Life points i'd have left so I don't think you'd get anything from duelling me with it as it is now."

"I agree, I don't think I'll duel you wit my sub par deck as of now but I'll duel you later maybe in a few years when I find the other two Wicked Gods but mark my words, neither me or your real Imouto will lose to you when that day happens Ryo-kun~ "

Yami Amane purred walking away. Her black hair reverting back to bluish sliver as she gave back control to her host. Who looked back over her shoulder and smiled a warm smile to Ryo. Her eyes full of life as she left to go find their mum.

Leaving Ryo to go back to working on his project to impress the school he had been transferred too.

He shrugged it was at least 3 hours he got back to work on the thing he was working on to impress the new school he was transferred into.

He was almost finished.

Being in the Zone like this made him have some major tunnel vision going on so he had not noticed the faint glow of the millennium ring.

The ghostly image of the spirit of the ring smirked darkly as he appeared behind Ryo barley visible to the naked eye.

Only those with ancient past lives could and interact with him not that this bothered him. He had much planning to do if he wanted to gain power but it seem like it was going to be a challenge.

He had originally planned to gain control of Ryo's body, a lot sooner then he had been recently but the boy had


End file.
